


Апельсины по контракту

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Contractors, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Hide Crossover, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Сижу один посреди Токио: ни денег, ни документов, ни знания языка. Зато с апельсинами.





	Апельсины по контракту

**Author's Note:**

> Скрытый кроссовер. Второй фандом не указываю - теряется интрига.  
> Работа написана для fandom Darker than Black 2016.

«Ну, ты не скучай здесь — скоро напарник подойдёт. А я убежала!» — и усвистела, напевая свою идиотскую песенку, только и видели. Вот честно, если бы не знал, что кураторами только люди становятся, подумал бы, что она контрактор, а песенка — это плата. Нет, а что! Мозг она выносит — не каждый контрактор сравнится.  
Пока думал, что сказать, пока в себя приходил — куратора и след простыл. Ну, тормоз я, тормоз, ничего не поделаешь. Сижу теперь один посреди Токио: ни денег, ни документов, ни знания языка. Зато с апельсинами. М-м-мать их! Ненавижу цитрусовые! Но — плата. Если бы мне их не только чистить нужно было, но ещё и есть, то совсем загнулся бы — у меня на цитрусы аллергия.  
Ладно, в любом случае нужно ждать напарника. Узнать бы его ещё: информации почти ноль. Вот кто, скажите, опознает незнакомого человека, если из всех примет известно только, что он лысый, с нездоровым цветом лица, с трубкой и в шляпе? Представляю, что ему обо мне сообщили: «маленький, лохматый, лопоухий». Несмотря на то, что в целом типаж не японский, лично я прямо сейчас на улице троих подходящих под описание наблюдаю.  
Убил бы куратора! Но, к сожалению, не мой профиль. Я больше по части разведки, моя специализация — «бла-бла-бла... добыча информации. Способность вызывать доверие, снижая при этом критическое восприятие. Срабатывает при более чем тридцатисекундном общении с реципиентом» — и ещё куча заумных слов в том же стиле. Действует на всех, особенно сильно на детей и женщин, но главное — свечение настолько слабое, что в дневное время практически не заметно. Незаменимый специалист!  
О, подходит кто-то! Ну и рожа — настоящий крокодил! Зато приметам соответствует. Замечательно! Мой напарник — крокодил.

В следующий раз точно убью куратора.


End file.
